


Staking Claim

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rape, Smut, Stalker! Hux, Stalking, University Life, Violence, dom! Hux, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Armitage Hux had an unhealthy amount of lust for (Y/n) . His student in his class. See what happens when (Y/n) get kidnapped! Enjoy! ;-)





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckingkyloren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy and more to come soon! ;-)

Armitage Hux was a young professor and he enjoyed it a great deal. And he was pleased with a stellar appearance as following a certain conduct. As new students came pouring in for the freshman year in a four year university. His eye's locked onto a beautiful young lady. She had stunning (Y/e/c) and marvelous (Y/h/c). Knew from that moment then she had to be his. His cock ached to buried deep in her. Whimpering his name in a debauched way. Crave his touch and voice all day every day.

"Today students we are going on to laying out the foundation of what we will be studying for the next six months. I am going to hand you out a syllabus. You are required to get these in timely fashion!" said Hux.

He had fairly nice sized class and handed them one by one. His heart raced as he got closer to the object of his desire. She looked eager and very ready for this class. How'd she'd be eager to be fucked right over his desk. Sopping wet for him. But he caught her clenching her legs together shamefully. He'd have to smell her arousal and lick the seat she sat in. His cock was weaping for her now.

"Professor Hux, May I ask a quick question.... When will it be necessary to have these items?" asked (Y/n) softly.

He almost came in his pants at the sound of her voice. It was almost as the heavens were gracing him with her presence. She was destined to be ridden hard and rough on his cock. Make her feel every bit of him. Ruin her for others.

"It will be necessary in a week from now. But don't rush too much!" said Hux sternly.

As the students were leaving. He swiftly locked the door and went to where (Y/n) sat down. He smelled (Y/n)'s sweet arousal and saw a small damp spot. And lapped up what he could. His taste buds were set on fire as how sweet she was.

"This girl will be begging weaping mess when I drag orgasm after orgasm from her. Will make sure little miss angelcutie she will be. My personal wife-to-be!" Thought Armitage.

He found the location of her dorm room and saw that it was all her's. Which was really good for him. And seeing when her coming and going were. Mapping out the best way the lay claim to what was rightfully his. No matter the cost too. 

 


	2. Oblivious Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is oblivious to her greedy predator Professor Hux! ;-)

(Y/n) sat in Professor Hux class and was excited to see as to where this would take her. Always being prided on the fact that her curious mind drifted off to. But she was nervous as can be. Since she was told Professor Hux class can be daunting to some and thrilling to most. Just depended as to where it took you.

"Today students we are going on to laying out the foundation of what we will be studying for the next six months. I am going to hand you out a syllabus. You are required to get these in timely fashion!" said  Professor Hux.

Professor Hux looked way too stern in features. That made her sad that he was going to be one of those professor's that were strict. As her professor looked at her funny. And caused her to shrink into her seat. This was her last class thankfully. He had personally handed her syllabus. There was so much to get.

"Professor Hux, May I ask a quick question.... When will it be necessary to have these items?" asked (Y/n) softly.

The very look that her professor was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable. Seeing as her 7th and 10th grade teacher gave her the same look. Made her feel very vulnerable. Sexual harassment was horrible to go through. Not this yet again!

"It will be necessary in a week from now. But don't rush too much!" said Hux sternly.

She knew then on she had to get these items quickly. That way she was at the top of her class. Seeing as the student store closes in three hours from her last class. Which would give enough time to get the stuff for this class. This was much too easy for her. 

As class had came to an end she rushed to the student store. Thankfully they had all that she had needed. And bought them with her money. Going to her dorm room happily with all of her stuff. She fell asleep quite peacefully. All the while the person lurking in her closet with his camera. Taking pictures of her in a relaxed setting.

Hours flew by and she woke up to take a shower. Then she went to closet and saw a milky white substance on her floor. It puzzled her to no end on how that was there. 

So she cleaned it up and got dressed. Wearing a tight evergreen silk corset dress with green ballet flats. Having a touch of blue smoky eye and deep red lipstick. With a wisp of sweet smoky perfume. Then grabbing her messenger bag full of the stuff she'd need. 

Getting to her first class with Professor Ren was always a delight. She liked his lectures on different paradigm in history. Although it made antsy to get all of this information down. As she got to her last dreaded class was always made her groan woefully.

Hux's P.O.V- 

(Y/n) walked in and she looked utterly ravishingly. This gorgeous divine morsel just kept looking more angelic by the moment. And it made his cock hard all over again. He spilled his hot load all over her closet floor in heaps. Just wanting to fuck into her in vicious way. Make her scream his name so she could never forget it. She was for him only and she'd soon learn that the harsh way. By plugging his cum deep in her womb.


	3. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finally takes charge!

Hux had finally gotten his girl (Y/n) to his basement. He had prepared for months for his girl to be here. And he had it all prefect now. (Y/n) was sprawled on his bed nude, gagged and blindfolded. He had gotten into her dorm room with style. Gotten into her bathroom and tainted her toothpaste with a roofie concoction.

He saw from the corner of his eye's that (Y/n) was waking up. As he gotten her from her drom room. Being as very careful to not be detected. Thankfully he hadn't been. And now she layed nude for only his eye's to feast upon her body.

"Wua? Da fa? Lemme go? Da faq? Fuuuuck! Welp me! Wua?" asked a muffled (Y/n).

Armitage had taken the gag out of her mouth. Since the room was fully sound proof to the outside world. Nobody would know of the depraved acts he was going to bestow upon his (Y/n). Checking to see if she was a virgin and she was.

"Look if you let me go then I won't press charges. And my family can pay the cost of my ransom. If that is what you want? Please don't rape me!" pleaded (Y/n) in fright.

That fright in her voice only made his cock swell and ache. Soon enough his ten inch cock would break her virtue forever. (Y/n)'s virgin tiny cunt was on display to his hungry gaze. Looking at her with a craving to fuck her til she was a sobbing mess. Until she couldn't tell pain from pleasure and screaming to stop this. That is if he ever stop from wrecking her small lithe body for his pleasure.

He went right up to her and licked her cute tiny pussy. The taste of her sent his tastebuds into full choas. Her bold spicy sweet cunt was absolutely ravishing. Taking her clit with his lips as his tongue lapped firm deliberate licks. And his fingers rubbing her puckered cunt. (Y/n)'s sweet necter was leaking from her.

"Pl-please s-s-stop this right now. I am about to cum. S-stop this now!" cried (Y/n).

Armitage head was fuzzy with bliss and desire for (Y/n)'s cum. Made him very delirious and maniac that this girl tried hiding from him. She was his only and forever would stay that way. 

He felt her gushing cum and lapped her pouty cunt til she stopped cumming so much. But he persisted to eat her out and came screaming her second orgasm. Wailing had erupted from deep in her. But he didn't care as cum kept coming out. 

"Your a fucking animal. Whoever you are just fucked up. Just die damnit!" roared (Y/n) arrogantly.

Armitage had just smirked at how low he had reduced (Y/n) to now. By now he was leaking precum from his angry aching cock. But he had aten her tiny cunt for another ten minutes til she came with another violent orgasm and came.

"Just tell whom you are and why me? I am nothing special or deserve this!" said (Y/n) pathetically.

Armitage was almost hesitant to tell her. But he had her here now. So why not?!

"I am your Chemistry Science Professor and the name is Armitage Hux. And the reason you are where you are now is...Because I lusted and craved you. Your sweet oblivious act was endearing to me. Every day til this very month. I set this up all for us. Have no plans to keep you away from me. You will be my wife and bear my kid or kids. We will be a family and that is final!" said Armitage to (Y/n).

Armitage had released the blindfold and saw her red puffy eye's. It made him cum from just the sight of his (Y/n) like this. All painfully debauched and ruined from just eating her out. And tided down to the bed aswell. She was his angel.

"And I now am I going to ruin you by breaking your virgin cunt with my cock!" said Armitage.

"Your never going to let me go, are you? You planned all this?" asked (Y/n) sadly.

"Your truly are both smart and dumb. But fuckhole cumwhore like you will stay mine and under me. Do I make myself clear, dear wife?!" said Armitage sternly.

After those words he had shoved the full length of his cock into her. Screams had erupted from (Y/n). Armitage had roughly rubbed her oversensitive clit harshly. Tears had erupted from (Y/n) in hot trails down her face. 

Armitage felt the smooth tight fit her cunt was on his rock hard cock. It made him crazy knowing he was the first guy to take her first. And the only guy that would ever touch her like this. He vowed he would never get enough of this cunt.

"You really should've been more vigilant. Maybe then you wouldn't have me ramming your gorgeous cunt with'in an inch of your life. My fucking pussy now!" said Armitage.

He felt her clench on his cock as her orgasm raged right through her. And it made him fuck into her harshly. Gripping her hips as he plowed her shaking legs.

It was both a marvelous and brilliant sight to see. As he tore orgasm after orgasm from (Y/n). He was loving her tiny abused cunt more and more now. It was meant to be used by him. One he delighted in way too much now too.

"Are you ready for your just dessert, my love? Oh I know you are though!" said Armitage.

Armitage had brutally assaulted her damaged cunt. Roughly shoving his cum deep into her womb. To ensure that pregnancy was top priority for his heir now.

He left her there with the cum locked in her. And left (Y/n) sobbing in both her grief and agony. Knowing she have been more careful on these sort of things.

 


	4. Doomed Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes to terms with her future with Armitage!

Reader felt sore and tender at her most intimate place. How Armitage had viciously taken her virginity. Armitage had taken her leg restraints and balled herself near the headboard. Seeing him looking at her with victory and triumph.

"You know (Y/n), I really want this to work. But you have no choice in this matter. That pretty pink cunt belongs to me now and you too. My dear naive wife!" said Armitage.

"If I consent to your ways. Will you still allow me to finish my studies? Pretty please! " asked (Y/n) woefully.

"If consent then I will make for damn sure you have a high education!" said Armitage.

Armitage had taken her restraints off of (Y/n). And she pulled him to the bed. Kissing his neck then to his chest. Going even lower to his pelvic area. All the while staring up at him with deep sensuality. Taking Armitage's breathe away. This divine morsel was being too angelic towards him. A low life bastard no less.

"What do you want me to do next Daddy? Do you want to fuck my pretty mouth?" asked (Y/n) softly.

"Take all of my cock into that beautiful mouth of yours. My dear wife!" said Armitage.

(Y/n) had started to lick his tip with delicate kitten laps at his head. Armitage was gasping for dear air. As he was white knuckling the bedsheets below him now. And she swallowed his girth down her mouth. More precum leaked from him.

(Y/n) had felt both disgusted anbd thrilled that she brought this man to his knee's. That he desired her this much. The disgust was from having to suck the very cock that rammed her cunt harshly and stolen her virginity. And thrilled this was the effect she had on him. He was incoherently mumbling how good she was. 

"Your so fucking amazing (Y/n). This mouth and that wonder cunt. Hot damn your mine. Mine to rule and fuck. To plow you roughly!" snarled Armitage slyly.

(Y/n) felt his balks start to tighten and knew he was close to cumming. And sped up on his aching hard cock. Hollowing her cheeks and lewdly making splurping sounds. That just drove him over the edge. Spilling his hot stream of cum down her throat. (Y/n) had withheld her gag reflex at bay. As she drank his load down. And seeing his handsome body controt into a ravishing sight to behold too now.

Armitage was sweating and panting from how much she knew how to suck his cock. She had no ideal how bad a fucking she was going to be taking from him.


	5. Failed Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Reader can't seem to get a break! :'(

(Y/n) was released from her Professor's house nearby the university. Going to her dorm room to collect what she could. And trying in vain to get away fast. Made a call to her cousin Professor Ren that worked at the university aswell. But had a apartment nearby. To be as close to the university.

"Hello Cousin, I need to get away and quickly. It happened again just like before. Really need your help, please!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Just come over to where I am. You can sleep on the couch. And get this sorted!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

She hung up the phone in her dorm room. And took off to her cousin. Her cousin Kylo was protective of (Y/n). Knew he had to protect (Y/n). As (Y/n) rounded the corner near her cousins place. Armitage had yanked her from the side into a dark alley. Restraining her quite effectively and looking at her with murder in his eye's.

"You think your going to be free of me, you little bitch. I own you now. Know that you know that I had taken that precious little gem from you. Forever plucked away by me. Me buried deep inside your love channel!" said Armitage.

Armitage had tweeked at her still abused nipples from above her clothing. Hearing his sweet doves little whimpers. Drove him to cup her still sensitive fucked loose cunt. Seeing (Y/n)'s tears made want to be buried deep in her again. And that was what he was going to do too. 

He flipped her around and yanked her skirt up to her hips. Tearing off her undies from her body. There was a hook above them. And attached the rope there. Giving him free reign to handle her the way he needed to. 

Armitage had put (Y/n)'s torn undies in his back pocket. She was going to have to learn to go without undies. And get in her head that her ass was his use up. And with that thought in mind he buried his aching cock deep in her tiny cunt. Feeling how wet, warm ,and tight she was. Made him feel utterly fantastic too.

"You know your little antic of trying to run from me. From this cock of mines has me hungry to eat you out. Ravish and brutally fucked into you!" said Armitage.

He snapped his hips into her roughly. Seeing her struggling to get free from his embrace. But there was no escaping his embraces he would bestow upon her. He kept fucking into (Y/n)'s sweet ruined cunt. Feeling her spasm on his girth.

"Bet you live to serve my cock. You know the first time I tasted you. I was in heaven for a bit. That gorgeous pussy will forever be mine!" said Armitage.

He felt her cum gather all over his cock. After he had snuck his fingers to rub her sensitive abused clit. Knowing on how to manipulate her most precious bundle of nerves. Made him rock hard knowing he made her cum this way too. Seeing her flushed and panting below him as though begging for more of his cock.

"I fucking hate you Professor Hux. Your no better than those whom did the same to me while I was younger. Here you are just monster aswell!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

The heartbreak on her face made him plow into brutally. Screaming had erupted from her. He had stuffed a gag on her to silence her cries. (Y/n) felt so humiliated and scared straight for her life now. As she felt him ramming her cervix with a vicious nature. How could she keep running into these asshole. 

That she was soaking his cock in her fluids. But the animalistic look that raged in Armitage's eyes made her shrink in both paralyzing fear and vulnerability aswell. Him touching her already ruined clit without any mercy. And driving her body in total choas. His cum kept spilling out of her cumsoaked cunt. 

"You really should know your place, (Y/l/n). With me and below me. To serve and bend to my will. Letting me make damn sure you know I own your ass!" said Armitage.

He slapped her ass hard and harshly. Feeling her cunt spasm from his rough treatment. He soon felt her cumming again and again. And bent down to lick away the mess they had made. As he got to her sweet cumfucked pussy.

"Either you back off my cousin and let her go or I put a bullet in your head right fucking now!" said Kylo angrily.

Armitage saw the gun firmly pointed at him. And that made him very hostile and murderous. This little leach was going to tear him away from his precious angel. That didn't sit very well in him none one bit. Made him very angry and furious.

"You win this round but I shall be back to claim what is mines. And make no mistake that bitch ass angel belongs to me. And that is for me to have!" saiud Armitage.

He ran away from the area fast and quick. Knowing one way or the other he would have her back. It was a matter of timing. Timing had to be correct too for this to work. He got back to his place and started to plan on how to reclaim her.

Kylo had unrestrained her from where Armitage had her at. Made her feel every bit thankful. He had grabbed her stuff that had fallen to the ground. Getting them back to his place. Kylo felt furious that he saw the blood, cum ,and bruises all over her. Especially the cum and blood the leaked from between her legs now.


	6. Hurt Is Always Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) copes with the trauma Armitage has done!

(Y/n) sat in Kylo's guest bedroom with grief and agony. That her Professor had viciously raped her. Even when she closed her eye's. She'd always see what Armitage had done. Made her sick to her stomach. Reliving the way he hurt her.

How he constantly put forced orgasms upon her. The way the lewd squelching sounds as there bodies met. Cum lodged right deep in her cunt, mouth ,and ass. Making her scream from the overstimulation he wrought. Tears that had her a sobbing mess. His sweat pouring down and collecting with her sweat. Dirty words said the most perverse undignified way towards her.

Sobs had wracked her body as she wept from her torment and suffering. That Armitage wasn't going to ever stop. Her body still was sore and painfully weak. 

It had been over month of staying at her cousins place. And she knew she was pregnant. It took no guess as to the father's identity. Kylo had given her a pregnancy test. And it had came out positive. To which scared her rto death too.

"Hey (Y/n), I know you are hurting real bad. But you need to eat. Since your with child now. And I'll do anything to ensure that you are safe!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

"Kylo, The....I can't......he will never......ever.....leave me alone!" sobbed (Y/n) softly.

"And I am very sorry your going through all of this again. You deserve so much better. And I will forever make sure your safe!" said Kylo sternly.

"But Kylo, I need to stop running away. All of this needs to stop. Planning to make him hurt the way he did me. Typically I wouldn't stink this low. Maybe you can help." said (Y/n).

"Are you thinking of playing our game of old time fuckery?" asked Kylo to (Y/n).

(Y/n) looked at Kylo with evil glee and mirth. Knowing they were going to ruin a man. It was the way they helped each other. And it worked quite effectively too.


	7. Tricky Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback is in full swing! ;-)

(Y/n) and Kylo had it all plan and set to go now. She the next day ventured out to go to class. Kylo saw her entering his classroom and got to work. (Y/n) was nervous and anxious to be coming back so soon. But made sure she was ready.

She wore a red cotton v-neck t-shirt, black shinny jeans ,and black flat heeled  knee length boots. And her make up was simple but made a statement to boot. And had what she needed for class. (Y/n) was scared of going to her last class.

As she entered her last class of the day. Standing right outside of the door to take a deep breathe and going in. She took her place and saw him enter his class. Armitage looked absolutely put together. But that made her uneasy too.

"Today we are studying the basics still. Open your books to general equipment needed. And put together a statement why you need them!" said Professor Hux.

Armitage looked up and saw what should be his still. He wanted to tear into her body again and again forever. But he knew the chase was on. And he was fully prepared to win this time. And boy was he going to get what was rightfully his.

(Y/n) looked at Armitage staring at her with intensity that made her sick to her stomach. And knowing that she was indeed carrying his child in her womb. A baby that she needed to keep safe no matter what. Armitage would never know.

"Ms. (Y/l/n), You are to report to me after class is done. Understand?" said Professor Hux to (Y/n) sternly.

Armitage saw her shake her head in understanding. And proceeded to do her work in haste. There was definant tension in the room. (Y/n) hated her life at that very moment. That this very vile disgusting man had not only stolen her virginity but had gotten her pregnant. Kylo had taken her to a gynecologist and gotten (Y/n) started on prenatal vitamins and supplement. To ensure a healthy pregnancy.

Armitage noticed she looked a bit off. And a slight baby bump on her tummy. It now made sense to him. That the very love of his life was pregnant with there first child. And that had him feeling estatic with both mirth and glee for this too.

"Professor Hux, When do you expect this paper done by? If I may ask!" said (Y/n).

Armitage was in heaven hearing his Angel's voice. He almost came right there too.

"This paper is due a few days. It must be straight forward and precise. Not a day sooner or later!" said Professor Hux.

(Y/n) saw that Armitage knew she was with baby. And the was enough to scare her. But she stuck the end of the pen on her lips. Let the games commence now.

Armitage saw as (Y/n) was licking and nibbling her pen top. Made him squirm in his seat. And he knew that she was up to something dark. He picked up his pink frosted donut and lapped at the icing. Looking at her discreetly to let her know it was for her benefit. That his head was soon going to be between her slender legs. To ravish and ruin her pregnant pussy harshly and quickly with no mercy.

(Y/n) felt a repulsive wetness form between her legs. It was both sinful and arrogant he was playing her this way. And hated how her body needed his touch. Then got out the red cherry sucker and started sucking. Making semi-lewd noises with the sucker. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were the ideal for the clothes....
> 
> The Shirt-  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=red+cotton+v-neck+t-shirt&prmd=sinv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjQmcGzrrHSAhUDPCYKHa4ZAMAQ_AUICCgC&biw=600&bih=976#tbm=isch&q=ladies+red+cotton+v-neck+t-shirt&*&imgrc=ufs5IdY-qMH_JM:
> 
> The Pants-  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=black+skinny+jeans&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjKgJzcrrHSAhUF6CYKHY7ZDJsQ_AUICCgC&biw=600&bih=976#imgrc=t98C89bJHJV-cM:
> 
> The Boots-  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=black+flat+heeled++knee+length+boots&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi_rPb9rrHSAhVFxCYKHcfMAg0Q_AUICCgC&biw=600&bih=976#imgrc=90AHy8SsTWl4TM:
> 
> The Make Up-  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=simple+makeup&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwix0rytsLHSAhXMSCYKHXfaCi8Q_AUIBygB&biw=600&bih=976#imgrc=T4RG02fc2JW3HM:


	8. Getting It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) gets her way this round! ;-)

Class was over and (Y/n) was putting her stuff away. Armitage as the last student left came rushing her way. But (Y/n) held a .22 caliber remington pistol in her hands. Pointing it at Armitage with nothing but hatred. He was stunned too.

"Now mister fuck all, I need to tell you what you will and will not do. You will treat as a mere student and nothing more. I am not your wife or yours. Certainly not going to fuck you ever again. And you will not hinder that. You will not be seeing me after today or this baby. We are going far away. If you should follow the consequences will be very bad for you!" said (Y/n) darkly.

(Y/n) had slung her bag on her shoulder. And invaded about every inch of his personal space. Looking at Armitage with disdain and revulsion for the man too. 

"And I certainly will enjoy the way your mind will wrap around one question you will be asking is....oh why oh why did she leave? And I will say you brought this on yourself!" said (Y/n) sinisterly.

(Y/n) had grabbed his shirt collar with her right hand and the other left hand with her gun pointed at his cock area hatefully. Armitage was truly scared now sadly.

"And that cock you weild will never be a factor with me. You know you got one thing right. That your simple teacher and couldn't even hack in the real world! How pathetic you are!" said (Y/n) mirthlessly.

"(Y/n), I'd advise that your are pregnant with both of our kid. And I have some say in how I am involved. You have no right to keep me away!" said Armitage sternly.

"Oh but I do since after today you will not know of whom or where I am. Good luck on trying to find me. If you find me?! Let the chase begin starting tomorrow at night!" said (Y/n) firmly.

She rammed the hilt of the gun to the back of his head. And took off to meet Kylo. Kylo and (Y/n) had boared a plane to go far away. Under a new disguise no less. (Y/n) and Kylo were going to meet there individual parents hours away now. She had decided to get some sleep and Kylo was there to wake her up when they landed. Towing them to a nearby towncar the rest of the way.

Pulling up they were greeted warmly. Luke held onto his daughter (Y/n) with love. Leia held onto her son Kylo with love aswell for his bravery with her niece.

"We are both very glad you have made the very long travel. You both are safe!" said Leia.

They had moved into the lounge room to go over how to proceed. (Y/n) was very nervous and scared. But Kylo had gripped her hand to soothe her. Leia and Luke were happy there children got on so well behaved. They had aten and she turned in for the night. Kylo and Luke were sadden that there family member was hurt.

"Kylo I am very happy you are keeping her safe. Know this must not be easy for you. But you are doing the right thing too!" said Luke to Kylo.

"You know after everything this was way worst. Having to make sure she was safe was my top priority! I love my cousin!" said Kylo.

"You go get some rest now. Done so well bringing her safely here. And that makes me happy!" said Luke.

Kylo went and turned in for the night. (Y/n) was sleeping as Leia saw the horror still on her niece's face. The torment that gripped her. It made her sad and mad. Sad that she was the subject of so man unsavory characters. And mad that they had always hurt her. But she was determined to keep her safe no matter what.

Hours Later On......

Armitage woke up and he was enraged at the little bitch. He was going to find her and wreck her horribly. And now that she was with his child. That only spurred him on to find her even more. And when he found those whom were going to try to keep him away. Well there fate was going to be death, no mercy. 

"Just you wait you little bitch. I will find you and claim you mine. And those whom are in my path will die. And you my angel (Y/n) will be my wife and fuck toy. And you my darling child will make sure are well looked after!" Thought Armitage hatefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gun -  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=.22+caliber+remington+pistol&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj0-uyeorfSAhUE9WMKHUEBA4IQ_AUICCgC&biw=600&bih=976#imgrc=Zo3t0pX-XBBDsM:


	9. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big time leap!

(Y/n) had given birth to a baby boy named Samuel Tucker. Since (Y/n) and her baby had to go under disguise. (Y/n)'s new name was Harmony Grace and she worked with her aunt Leia. Kylo was working with Luke under the name Magnus Cooper. And they'd still be able to talk and see each other. (Y/n)'s son Samuel had Armitage's firy red hair but had (Y/n)'s (Y/e/c). And was in first grade now.

Leia had (Y/n) working with her in private manner. Still getting paid and living with her. Luke still was living nearby with Kylo. Kylo had a guesthouse on Luke's property. Kylo had the same work as (Y/n) at Luke's job as well. All seemed to be well and safe now. 

"Leia some girl's from the office want me to join for drinks later. Think you can watch Samuel for a bit? And I will make it up to you!" asked (Y/n) to Leia.

Leia said that she would love to. As long as she paid for lunch in a few days. And she happily agreed. That night she put her baby boy to sleep. And started to get ready. Dressing in knee-length red corset dress with light blue stilettos. With light make up and sweet perfume. Thanking Leia and driving off.

"Well I see now what took you so long. You look stunning and ravishing!" said Rey to (Y/n).

"Well it isn't everyday I get to go out. I am full time mom of one beautiful baby boy. Then this job. So not much free time!" said (Y/n).

Finn and Poe were already on drink number two. Poe ran up to (Y/n) and kissed her left cheek and Finn on her right cheek. They had ordered there drinks. Going to the dancefloor.

After a half-hour of dancing (Y/n) had taken off to the unisex bathroom. To slammed into the opposite wall hard in the unisex bathroom. Falling forward to the ground. Armitage pointed the gun at her harshly. Fear raced in (Y/n)'s heart now.

"Now my dear little bitch you will come with me or I will kill you!" said Armitage.

Armitage while he was crouched over her had injected her with heavy sedative. (Y/n) was trying to stand up but found it was useless. Until she fell asleep hard.  He carried her away to his car by the back door. Getting her in and driving off.

"You my sweet pussy will learn a harsh lesson. And this time mercy will not be what you get. Be prepared to be fucked near your death!" Thought Armitage darkly.

He reached his place nearby and had her in a soundproofed room by his room on the second floor. And it had everything it'd need too. Getting her nude, bound ,and gagged. Seeing that despite giving birth her pussy still stayed tiny and shaved. He pulled apart her pussy lips and saw she was incredibly wet.

A few hours later on she was finally waking up and her struggling to get free. It made his aching cock so hard to be buried balls deep in her. Ruining her fucked loose pussy. Making her whimpering sobbing mess when he left her there after. Knowing he'd be back to keep her in state of oversensitivity and overstimulated.

"If I release the gag will you behave? Or should I punish you, whore?" asked Armitage tersely.

(Y/n) raised her hand to indicate option number one. And he pulled the gag off. He knew that she was scared and that made him pleased. Seeing her so weak.

"After you left me after knocking me out. For the next three years I couldn't find you. And that only made me double my efforts. It was after the fourth year that I found you. You passed by me outside a cafe like I was some regular guy. I was the one in weird make up and ragged clothing. And I am the guy that handed you your mail at your job, got you lunch at work ,and walked you to car to go home to our son.  Had to go under disguise. And tonight I was finally able to get you. My sweety angel!" said Armitage menacingly.

(Y/n) was sobbing away and shaking with both fear and revulsion. That she was once again beneath him. Had this sort of power over here like this too. Made her sick and freaked out. This vile and crazy man still wanted her in this way too now.

"Look Armitage, I had to do what I had to do. And you need to let me go. For your own good. You've had your fun. Now let me go to MY son!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about that. Our son is here in his bed. Poor dear aunt of yours had to pay the price of that." said Armitage.

Sobs had wracked her that her aunt Leia was dead. All cause of her now. And it was all her fault now. Armitage with sick glee found this highly amusing and fun.

"Okay you have me here now. And I guess I will not leave you ever. You've won!" Screamed (Y/n).

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dress-  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=knee-length+silver+and+violet+corset+dress&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjS0ueEmL_SAhULzWMKHQtPCNcQ_AUIBygB&biw=600&bih=976#tbm=isch&q=knee-length+red+corset+dress&*&imgrc=HNOa97DpRiZx6M:
> 
> The Shoe's-  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=light+blue+stiletto+shoes&prmd=sinv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjL5KLgmb_SAhVQzGMKHXu9CGwQ_AUICCgC&biw=600&bih=976#imgrc=u2pHDU94tIMGnM:
> 
> The MakeUp-  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=light+makeup+looks&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwicyaXmmr_SAhVHZCYKHfyJAKMQ_AUIBygB&biw=600&bih=976#imgrc=GBC8FFAZTA65EM:


	10. Agony Never Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing hurts worst than inflicting your own pain! ;-(

(Y/n) had been frightened as Armitage had leaned his head near her cunt. Pulling apart her lips to his ever greedy eyes. It made her sick to her stomach. Sobs had came out of her. Armitage looked up as he lapped at her sensitive clit harshly so.

"You still taste so fucking delicious. Bet you knew this would happen, huh?!" asked Armitage.

(Y/n) had started to shake with fear and fury. That this imbecile was doing this yet again. He had dared to even touch her. Madness that he killed her aunt too.

"You know Armitage, Your lucky that piece of mouth even touches me there. The guy that was down there three days ago loved it too. But I will use you like I used him! Nothing but a dirty cumrag!" said (Y/n) scathingly.

"Your lying to me? Never would allow someone near this divine pussy!" said Armitage hurtfully.

"But I did and his tongue and cock was way bigger. Filled me up and made me cry woefully. And to top it all off he made me cum so hard I blacked out!" said (Y/n) menacingly.

Armitage was getting sick to his stomach. That the pussy he was tainted. Defiled by some other peasant. Made his stomach roll with utter vileness and madness.

"You know how you are feeling now. That is me every time you touch me. Or even dare to come near me. My life was going good. Then you pulled a shitshow on me. Practically fucking everything good for me. But oh-fucking-well!" said (Y/n).

Armitage ran out of the room to puke up. That this lady was being vicious to him. But he knew he had to have her. And that whomever had touched her should pay. And he knew the strings to pull on (Y/n) to talk about whom it was for him.

He came back into the room to find that (Y/n) wasn't even there. And that had him very scared. Been in the bathroom for nearly two hours trying to not get sdick all over again. Not to puke up again. And Armitage was trying to find his sweet angel and son. But as he got to his son's room to find that empty too now. Running down the stairs and the front door was wide open. With a note on it too.

_**Hey Scumbag,** _

_**I took off and guess what you'll never find me. Never find us. But hell this going to get good and soon. Police should already know of your nastiness. Bye Bye Ginger Twatface....Get it.....did you get it?! Because you are a ginger that ate my twat and that makes Sir Twatface!** _

_**Haha,** _

_**Your Last Conquest** _

Armitage had felt utter dread course through him. That he had to be in deep trouble now. And that he had to find his family. So he had quickly packed his stuff he could have in his car. Taking off and on the hunt for his dear sweet naive fuckbitch and his innocent baby boy. 

(Y/n) had been holding her son in her arm's safely at her father's place. Kylo was crying realizing that his mom was gone. That wasn't ever going to blame (Y/n) or Samuel for this. That he was going to protect them. Luke knew that Leia was going to be fine now. 


	11. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, Luke ,and (Y/n) must band together to get rid of (Y/n)'s nasty stalker!

Kylo and (Y/n) had talked about Leia. It helped them to go over the good times. Even if they were hurting and crying. Luke would chip in with his stories of his dearly departed sister. Samuel lay in bassinet by them all while they talked.

"I really don't blame or fault you (Y/n). She wanted to protect you. The fact that she was my mom. Doesn't stop the fact she cared for you deeply!" said Kylo.

"But this keeps happening to me. And it wasn't ever this bad. This is way worst. I egged him on before I took off. He won't stop this!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Then we must all come up with a plan. To stop him and for good!" said Luke.

"As much as I hate this plan. I must lure him somewhere. And have the authorities nearby!" said (Y/n).

"But why you? You have a child to think about. You have to live!" said Kylo.

"Kylo I know what I have to do. If I am unsuccessful. You must keep Samuel safe!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had memorized Armitages number. She was miles away from her pride and joy. It hurt that she was doing this. Made her sick to her to her stomach. Armitage had pulled up by her car. Looking at his darling precious dove there.

"You have two choices right now. One, You drop this whole stalker behavior and leave my family alone. Or Option two, You get arrested in say ten minutes from now. And there is no more options after that. Choose now!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"Now I see what you have gotten yourself into. You think you are the boss. I contacted my lawyers. And they say with my edict that if you keep me away from our son. There will be a long drawn custody battle. Which we are trying to avoid at all costs!" said Armitage.

"What are you saying? That you are going to try to take my son from me. I don't fucking think so!" said (Y/n).

"What I am advising you to do is shared household custody. You live with me with not being married. We keep a good parental front. And I still fuck you silly. Or my organization will kill you and everyone else in your life!" said Armitage.

(Y/n) felt sick to her stomach. She was faced with tyhe sad reality that she had to bow to his whims. Even though she would hate herself. She had to keep her family safe. Even if it meant living with a madman. Armitage saw her facade drop. Realizing that he was winning this one over her. Victory was to be had now.

"Okay fine I will go with you with our son. But you leave the rest out of this. I beg of you of this one thing! Consider it a wedding gift!" said (Y/n) woefully.

Armitage had strutted over to her. Laying a firm kiss to her lips as he held her close to him. (Y/n) was revolted that she felt his hard member brush her pelvic.

"Now my darling dove, You are going to say it was all sham. That this drama was faked. And that you have agreed with a clear heart and head to marry me!" said Armitage.

Dread came over her like a dark strom. And that this little insect had won. Armitage was merrily happy that he had won. Won this argument about this.


	12. Painful Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a constant struggle! :'(

(Y/n) sat in the shared suite that Armitage was in. Feeling bitter and revulsed that this little leach was feeling his victory. But as she in the honeymoon suite. Wishing to be with her child Samuel. Too many thoughts plagued her mind fully.

"Now that we are wedded in bliss. You will find yourself in a position to love and be loyal to me. I will not ask of you to be happy. But don't fuck with me!" said Armitage sternly.

"And don't expect too much sex from me. Because I will not. And should not fuck you. You are nothing to me. Never forget that ever!" said (Y/n).

Armitage slapped her on her face hard. Blood came from her mouth. And went toppling to the ground. He then kicked her in the stomach. Earning a yelp in pain.

"You may think you can get away from me. Listen good bitch to me. You are my wife and you will fuck me. On a fucking regular base. And yes if you get a hint out of line. Then I will have under me so fast. It will make your head spin. Do I make myself clear?" said Armitage sternly.

Sobs had wrenched itself from her. Armitage had her on the bed. Spreading her soft legs and eating her. Hearing the pathetic whimpers erupt from her throat.

"You are a fucking animal. Couldn't have found another lady. To fuck them!" said (Y/n) woefully.

"How could I want them? When all I want you. The thought of you with another makes me sick!" said Armitage.

Hours went by and he had her so fucked out. And she was passed out cold. He felt a sense of pride knowing that (Y/n) was his wife. And they had a baby boy.

 


	13. Vindictive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage has a mean streak in him! Beware (Y/n)!

Armitage saw (Y/n) was feeding there son. Bending over the easy she made him hard as a rock. Putting him in his crib and leaving the room. (Y/n) was his only.

"You can fuck me in bed now. Our son is sleeping. Need to make this quick!" said (Y/n) timidly.

He saw her laying down and playing with her pussy. Seeing her obeying him. He leaned over her heated body. Kissing the side of her neck as he went for her lips. As his right hand drifted to her soaked core. Feeling that she was ready enough.

"You are so fucking beautiful. And to think you are mine. My wife!" said Armitage.

(Y/n) hated that Armitage put her into this position. That he was going to violate her again. And was going to allow it. But she started to have feelings for him too. As Armitage glided into her wet warmth and groaning at how tight she was too.

"Even after giving birth your amazingly still tight. My brave tiny pussy!" said Armitage softly.

He held her in place with his left hand. As he picked a pace to keep fucking her roughly. Hearing the filthy little lewd sucking noises of there sex organs. The whiny whimpers of (Y/n) trying to resist how much her traitorous body took it.

"Why fight me anymore on this? You clearly are enjoying me laying waste to you. Seeing and hearing you want more, lil bitch. My dear fuck toy!" snarled Armitage.

Armitage saw her rubbing her swollen clit happily. The lust that was clear on her face. Made him fuck into her tiny body faster. The way her spasming walls were started to tell him that she was close. And he was happy he was giving her this.

"Oh my dear wife wants to cum, huh? Wants to fill her greedy selfish pussy with warm spunk. To riddle your body with my embrace. Cum now fucking whore!" said Armitage hotly.

(Y/n) felt her walls convulse and hold onto his meaty girth hard. Hearing her moan his name in delirious excitement. And he not a moment later stilling himself in her. As he shot his warm spunk in her waiting greedy pussy for him.

"Armitage, I never want you to let me go. I am yours only. I accept it now!" said (Y/n) weakly.

"That is all I ever wanted to hear from you. You will never run from me. Not anymore atleast!" said Armitage.

They lay there spent out of there minds. Clinging to the other with love and care. Until they both heard crying coming from there son's room. Armitage had dragged on a robe and tied it. Leaving his wife (Y/n) to rest. As he went to talks care of his son. But not before he turned around to look upon his fucked out wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments, plz! :-D


End file.
